


The White Grand

by Kakakuroo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakakuroo/pseuds/Kakakuroo
Summary: Five stumbles across a piano in the apocalypse and let's his emotions get the better of him.We're all in agreements that he plays the piano right ? Right.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The White Grand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I love thinking about tiny Five in the apocalypse the angst is *chef kiss*
> 
> Thank you for reading, I would never consider myself a writer, I just love TUA and Five and wanted to share my thoughts and ideas.  
> I am not looking for constructive criticism at this time - I amn just ... a litle creecher, I amn jus vibing.  
> Thanks for the support :)

“Can you believe this shit, Dolores ? And they said canned food was supposed to last,” Five said with a scoff, glancing behind his shoulder at the mannequin sitting in the wagon overflowing with his other treasures snagged from rubble piles and fallen homes.

“Yeah. I know it was a total annihilation but- hey. _Hey_. I know, I know I’m looking. I know what I’m doing. Please don’t give me that look.”

Five returned his attention to the task at hand, rummaging through the torn down cabinets and cupboards of what was left in the dilapidated house. Pulling a can of what looked like - peaches ? Peaches. - Five opened the pop tab as a burst of spores puffed in his face.

Covering his mouth with his free arm, Five shoved his face into the crease of his elbow and held in a gag, grimacing at the thick layer of slime coating the top of the canned fruit.

“ _Shit_ ,” he sneered, patience already on thin ice. The rage was really building now, rising in his chest like bile: burning and Insuppressible. His eyebrows twisted downwards, and his fingers twitched and tapped at his sides as he chewed the inside of his cheek before he relentlessly kicked the cabinet.

In his moment of delirium he began grabbing every can he could reach, chucking it across the room. Glass shattered against the wall as he endlessly threw jar after jar behind him. The heavy stench of rotten food overpowering the room.

Trembling and panting, Five pushed his messy bangs out of his face; trying not to think about how _stupid_ of him it was to waste what little energy he had left on that tantrum. His eyes shot over to Dolores anticipating her to call him out for his outburst but instead something else caught his eye.

There it was.

In the corner of what used to be a living room.

Five felt his eyes widen as he hobbled over to the white grand piano, surprisingly still standing. Well, _standing enough_. Two of the legs had caved in, more than half of the keys were missing and a bench obviously nowhere to be seen. The sustain peddle was smashed in and the lid blown off the top but it was still the most beautiful thing he had seen - well, besides his wife.

Five let out a breathless laugh, smile growing wide as he quickly placed his fingers on the keys enjoying the feel of what was left of their glossy coat. He tentatively pressed down, eliciting a low note to ring throughout the empty room.

Without hesitation he began playing as if a day had never passed. When was the last time he saw a piano ? Two, three ..... twelve years, he thinks ?

At this point he couldn’t tell if the tears streaming down his face were from joy or sorrow but for the first time since trapping himself in this wasteland, he got a taste of normalcy.

When he finished, he fell to his knees and pressed the heel of his palms against his eyes to stop the tears from flowing. Taking a second to come down from the exhilaration of the music, he let out another low laugh before his expression grew stern.

Removing his hands from his face, he took a long look at them. The calluses on the tips of his fingers, the dry, cracked skin that was peeling off of his palms, and the nails chewed down to the nub. He bared his teeth as he clenched his fists; a faded blue light glowing faintly for mere seconds before dissipating.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ , come **ON**.”

Defeated, Five let his arms fall to his sides. Exhaling a shaky breath he had no idea how long he had been holding.

With tear filled eyes he looked over to Dolores, still in the wagon.

“See ? I told you I knew how to play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ kakakuroo !


End file.
